TT-3
'Tielatier Teinek 3 ' (English: Heavy Tank 3) sometimes referred to as Oeglie (English: Ugly) was a largely unsuccessfully heavy tank designed by the Vali Arms company after their series of tank designs from 1919-1924 were declined leading to them to rethink their strategy, so they designed a very beefed up version of the Vickers 6-ton, with a much larger turret, however lacking in things such as a radio, crew comfort, and carrying the 80mm Light Howitzer A-19 refitted into a tank turret and given an extended barrel, not to mention it's general shape. However the general turret layout would continue to be used on Valeric Heavy Tanks, though often smaller or packing a larger cannon, as a similar developed turret would be seen on varying prototypes including the XTT-400 though a much later development of it. History Development Starting like at the XTT-150 and commissioned to be designed by Vali Arms, as a way to stop it's competitors from developing more vehicles after the many failed Tank designs given to the Valeric High Command throughout the early 20s. It was quite heavy compared to it's counterparts, bolstering armor to stop most caliber cannons of the time, aswell as a substantial armament, these prototypes would begin with a prototype of the 105mm Light Howitzer A-20 the XA-20 later modified into the TA-20 when the A-20 came into full production cycle. Now these would be replaced due to the size of the breach in the vehicle and lack of ammo capacity, that the then Lead Designer and CEO Karil Zentis, who wanted it to be able to carry at least 100 rounds of ammunition in it's turret. So they opted for an older weapon, the A-19 80mm Light Howitzer, and with some modifications it would be put into a turret that could carry 100 80mm Rounds in it's rear as well as 10 in a forward stowage beside the gun itself leading to a quite high rate of fire in the first 10 shots. As the XTT-150 program came to end, the TT-3 was accepted in it's finished form, keeping some of the older design elements including the turret being elevated quite high above the drivers compartment and main hull, having been designed like that when the drivers compartment was fully armored and not a cupola entrance rather something akin to the having a large ventilation system above it leading to it sticking above the armor plates, this was designed as an expedient to help cool the vehicle's engine, but would eventually be replaced by better radiators in later models. And due to upper plates of armor where the turret sat being quite higher compared to the engines, it would often be in the field up armoured to that level with logs and if available, scrap metal. In Service Being a tank during a largely peaceful era, it was used in training maneuvers, and most would see combat in support battalions, while lighters tanks were the main forces of the tank corps. It was not however a well liked tank, prone to it's suspension breaking, due to being based somewhat on the Vickers 6-ton though heavily changed by Vali Arms to avoid paying to license any of the vehicles, only 80 vehicles would be completed, a large portion of the final variant, with the TT-3b having 40 of the 80 vehicles. However by that time, it was being replaced, it's suspension issues were never truely fixed, and it's lackluster engine left much to be preferred, however as a successor to the TT-2 it was comparatively better, though the Valerics would test many multi turreted tanks after this, the turret scheme of this tank would return by the late 40s being seen on the TT-6, though heavily modified. But this tank would serve alongside the TT-6, with a large portion of them being remobilized during the later parts of World War II as allied forces advanced, eventually leading to the TT-3B/AT which saw a mounting of a M1920 400mm Heavy Howitzer from coastal positions into a large superstructure on top of the tank, as a makeshift Anti-Tank vehicle and Mobile Artillery, however this would end up further straining the already terrible suspension the 6 of these that were modified for this purpose would end up being abandoned, the last, serving in the Battle of Arziovilla, and would end up surrendering and being put in museums. Armament The TT-3 was armed with the AT-24, a development of the A-19 Light Howitzer, with an increased barrel length in an attempt to make it higher velocity and other differences to work in the tanks turret. It was also mounting the OT-2, later upgraded to the OT-2B like many contemporary Valeric tanks. This armament was meant for a support role however and as such it lacked armor piercing capabilities, capable of firing a canister round, a high explosive round and a shrapnel round, this gun was however would eventually be replaced by the 60mm KT-26 on the majority of the vehicles of the TT-3B Variant. However in a support role this tank's original armament would see some success in war gaming sessions to test tank doctrines for the Grand Valerius States The Final armament it was mounted with was the M1920 400mm Heavy Howitzer, a coastal gun used to guard the coasts of the Grand Valerius States and on defensive lines across the Valeric Mountains. This would see it being the most capable in terms of weaponry however, it's armor, speed, and range would drop significantly, alongside it causing even more issues to the suspension due to the weight of the cannon, which had no modifications to make it tank capable. Variants *XTT-150- The XTT-150 was a series of prototypes ranging from A-D that would be tested in the early 20s as a single turreted heavy tank with a howitzer capable of supporting the troops and holding 100 rounds in the turret. Due to it's design however it would lead to a spacious but spartan turret, where it had quite alot of room however little comforts from seats to heating and cooling systems. However it would become the basis of the TT-3. *TT-3A- An improved version of the base TT-3, it included a radio system and a slightly redesigned turret and upper hull, aswell as a spotting binocular mouted in a position for the gunner just beside the gunners sight built into the side of the mantlet. It retained the basic design elements however. *TT-3B- The most produced version of the TT-3, the TT-3B was heavily improved, redesigning the upper hull to cover a larger portion of the rear of the tank, the engine compartment would also be able to have minor repairs done from the inside of the vehicle when the turret was facing directly forward due to this. It also switched out the 80mm Long Barreled Howitzer, for a gun of similar barrel length however of a smaller 60mm size, this would be the 60mm KT-26, now carrying 150 rounds of ammunition it was able to hold it's own quite well, and it's penetration was quite acceptable, however the suspension still proved an issue, this variant also added mounting points for spare tracks on the frontal glacis and the top of the expanded rear armor, these mounting point would later be welded on quite alot to the TT-3B/AT. *TT-3B/AT- The TT-3B/AT it was a small series of modifications to come toward the end of world war two numbering six refitted TT-3Bs, it comprised of a large box like superstructure on top of the tank, the ventilation system was completely removed and the exhaust as such was expanded by a large amount to remove the dangerous gasses from the compartment. It mounted M1920 400mm Heavy Howitzers taken from the Aurelius line during the retreat, they were modified to fit into the tank and had very minimal ability to be moved, compared to the TT-3's 100 round capacity this tank could only carry around 20, of a duel part shell used in a later ship mounted derivative of the M1920. The Tank would also have even more suspension issues as the tank was overloaded from the weight of the large cannon, however the crews would make this strain even harder by the haphazard welding of track mounting points on the side to carry extra tracks to act as extra armor, and in one case, having logs bolted onto the side and covered in a concrete layer. The top speed of the tank was reduced to 16 km/h and it largely was supported by a fuel truck and a truck to carry extra ammo for it. However it did see success, the 400mm cannon being quite good against any vehicle it against. However due to it's lack of armour and largely open forward section of the vehicle, only supported by a gunplate meant to make it a bit safer against small arms fire, the vehicle would largely see only use in places where the defenders truely needed it, or where it could engage enemy vehicles in a safe hull down position. in a late war forest camouflage scheme, currently resting at the Vali War Museum.]] Category:Tanks Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty